Recently, there has been an upsurge in the use of residential Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 wireless networks to provide a distribution medium between homes in a neighborhood. This wireless connectivity may be provided over so-called social channels, defined by the Wi-Fi Alliance®. One such social channel is a neighbor awareness network (NAN) which is an offshoot of Wi-Fi hotspots and wireless local area networks (WLAN). In some instances, a NAN enables users to connect to the Internet quickly and at very little expense. The Wi-Fi Alliance® is developing Wi-Fi NAN specifications that enables device/service discovery based on Wi-Fi.